The Prison
by Skipper Quatermain
Summary: Skipper is sent by the Central Base for a mission without his team, again. But just as the mission started, everybody is killed, and he's captured. He's held in a prison, he met someone he knew so well there - but not the one he could trust. A senior agent with Skipper's team try to save him. Loyalty, betrayal; resulting with a battle till the last drop of blood. Rated for violence
1. Chapter 1

**The Prison**

CHAPTER I

* * *

A lightning flash lit up the room, deviated by the water around the HQ, and a second later the sound of the thunder echoed – muffled, once again by the water. Skipper was standing in front of his desk, right flipper holding a cup of coffee while the left one was holding a paper.

"Why it must be me…" he sighed and sipped his coffee. "They know that I can't go there…"

He put the paper back on his desk and emptied the cup, and then he waddled out from his room. Kowalski was playing chess against Private, while Rico was watching them excitedly. Skipper chuckled to see a victorious smile on Kowalski's face, while on Private's, a depressed look. He went to the young boy's side and surveyed the game.

"Look, Private," he whispered to Private's ear. "You can avoid the possibility of check-mate by moving your Knight to D-4, and then check his King with your Rock to disturb him a little,"

"Thank you, Skippah!" Private cheered and followed Skipper's advice.

"I almost won, Skipper!" Kowalski groaned, with a disappointed expression.

Skipper chuckled. "He's not a match for a genius like you, he still needs some training - and help,"

He watched his comrades one by one; his second in command, his 'explosive' Sergeant, and of course – the little Private. He sighed.

"What's it, Skipper?" Kowalski asked as he saw his leader's face.

"Boys," Skipper started. "I have to leave for a while."

"Where are you going to?" Private asked.

"The Central Base needs me to do something. A top secret mission, alone, this midnight. And maybe it will take some time." Skipper continued.

"But we can help you. We'll go with you," said Private. Rico nodded and coughed a dynamite.

"No, they clearly said that they only need me. Besides, I can't take the risk of letting any of you get hurt." Skipper replied. "I hope you understand, Private."

Private sighed. "Yes, Sir."

"Kowalski, I need you to take my position while I'm away. I know I can count on you."

"Sure thing, Sir."

"And Rico," Skipper turned to him. "I'm sorry that you can't go with me, but I guess I need some of your tools. And please – don't make too much kaboom,"

Rico smiled and nodded.

"And Private," this time Skipper faced the young boy. "Be a good soldier while I'm away, okay Son?"

"Yes, Skippah," Private smiled and hugged him. Skipper returned the hug of his little boy.

* * *

The storm hadn't completely stopped yet. Heavy rain still pouring down from the sky, making the road wet. Skipper slid through a dark alley and stopped when he reached the main road. He continued southward. Soon enough he arrived at a small dock. He opened the door slowly, trying hard to make no voice, but the old wooden door creaked. He cursed and stopped, waiting for any reaction from the inside. As nothing happened, he quickly entered the dock and closed the door, immediately got to his fighting trestle.

The small dock was lit up by a single lamp at the middle of the room. Across the room, someone in black robe stood in the shadows, facing his guest. Slowly he stepped into the light, showing himself. An old male penguin, black robe covered his whole body except his head. He had blue eyes and white mustache, and a scar on his left eye. Skipper lowered his flippers.

"General," Skipper greeted.

"Glad you come in time, Captain." said the General.

"I'm sorry for asking this question, but why you choose me for this mission? I mean, you know what happened the last time I stepped my feet there," said Skipper.

"I know you're wondering so much. I'll explain it," the General replied. "As you've read, Dr. Blowhole is building a new branch of his organization in Denmark. We need you to go there to capture intel as many as you can about this organization – how large is it, what are they working on, and why Denmark. It is you we chose because, you're the natural enemy of Dr. Blowhole. You're the only one who knows his thinking, and you are able to defeat him. Another reason, you already know what's it like in Denmark,"

"Alright," said Skipper. "Now, the next question : how can I get into the country? And, who will be my contact there?"

"You will go with an airplane, 5 minutes from now. You'll be landed 81 kilometers from Copenhagen, and you'll continue by yourself. My advice, go through the North beach. They don't have any patrol there so they're completely blind. Your destination is an apartment across the Denmark Central Police Office. You'll meet your contact in room 391. From there, just follow his command." the General explained. "Now let's get into the plane."

* * *

Skipper watched through the window as the airplane - which was carrying a pilot, several staff, the General, and himself - was moving downward. Quickly, they left the clouds to the top of an old abandoned building of Helsinburg. Suddenly he felt so nervous. His heart bit so fast, like something wrong was going. And then he realized why – something leaving grayish vapor was moving toward them.

"RPG!" He screamed.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

_Please give me your comments by clicking the review button! :)_

_Also for the cover image, the credit goes to **Unknown Forgotten Friend.** Thanks, my friend, that's very cool! ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

**THE PRISON**

CHAPTER II : Captured

* * *

"RPG!" Skipper screamed and jumped away from his seat.

Right on the next second, the RPG hit the right wing of the airplane. The explosion made the passengers thrown around and also destroyed the right side windows, making the air pressure unstable. The airplane twisted around uncontrollably.

"Mayday, mayday! We're on 3,000 feet and losing altitude so fast!" the pilot shouted. "Leave the airplane, now!"

Everybody immediately took their parachute bags under their seat. Skipper grabbed his, after fighting the heavy air current from the destroyed windows while trying to ignore the pain from the wounds caused by glass pieces that hit his body after the explosion. When he got up, he saw something made him shiver, coming towards them.

"ANOTHER ONE COMING!" he screamed.

This time the RPG hit the middle of the airplane. It made a large hole on the right side. Several killed by the explosion, several thrown out from the hole. Skipper himself was thrown back by the explosion and quickly holding onto a seat as the air current was too heavy.

"Wear the parachute and get outta this hell!" the General ordered. He was holding to another seat not so far from him – but he wasn't holding any parachute. Skipper nodded and finally put the parachute on his back.

"NOW GO!" the General commanded.

"What about you, Sir?" Skipper shouted.

"Just go and continue the mission! It's an order!" said the General. "GO!"

Skipper released his flippers and he quickly pulled to the hole. When he almost got out, he saw another RPG hit the airplane, just next to the position of the General.

"GENERAL!" he yelled. What left from the airplane after being hit a couple times fell down very quickly. Skipper immediately pulled the strap of his bag and the parachute was opened. The ruined airplane crashed on the LZ and exploded.

"Bloody hell," Skipper cursed. He moved into a forest not far from the LZ. Finally he got into it, he released his parachute which was hooked to the branches of the trees and jumped down.

"They didn't shoot me when I was in the air… Why?" Skipper asked to himself. The answer came on the next second. They wanted him alive. And they were in huge number, while he was alone.

Skipper cursed and slid away, trying to get as far as possible from his landing location. Just then he realized that he lost his equipment bag. Now he had nothing if those attackers come after him. Many possibilities got into his mind – mostly negative.

Minute by minute passed. He kept running.

Finally after he thought it was safe, he stopped and looked behind. No one was there except the moon on the sky that shined palely. He sighed.

"Damn, I thought he told me Helsinburg isn't captured by Blowhole yet," he said. Now he was very tired – no sleep since yesterday, no coffee, and he just ran so far in a forest. Also, he was completely blind here, no idea where to go, and it was only the moon which lit up his way. He decided to climb a tree – thanks God there were many trees there so he could climb it 'ninja way', since he couldn't really climb a tree because of the fact that he is a penguin. The tree was dense enough to cover him. He sat and leaned to the tree up there, trying to rest his body a little.

* * *

"_He must be somewhere in this forest! Keep searching!"_

Skipper was awoken by the harsh voice of a man. He quickly understood the situation and his eyes were completely opened by now.

They must be really ambitious. They even didn't stop running after him – trying to catch a single man in this large forest without stopping for a rest. Now they were just several meters from him.

"God," Skipper whispered. _If I don't make any voice, they will pass me… And I'll have the chance to run back to the city and continue my mission…_

Skipper stayed silent when he saw the group which was searching for him. And, God, they were so many. Around 40 till 50 armed threats. And most of them were crabs and lobsters, but there were also… puffins.

After several minutes in silence, they passed the tree where he was hiding. Skipper waited a little longer to make sure that they already far enough before jumped down to the ground.

Just when he stepped on the ground, something hit his chest. Skipper looked down. A tranquilizer bullet.

"Damn," he whispered. His visual became blur quickly. He stared to the front to see his shooter. A puffin with a scoped gun, several meters from him, covered behind bushes. Well, his face was unknown for Skipper, or maybe his sight was too dark to see anything.

"Nice shot," Skipper said, and he fell down unconscious.

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N : Sorry it took so long to update this. I was busy, and I wanted to update this yesterday but I couldn't log in because the image verification didn't appear. Well, please review. Thanks.

:D


	3. Chapter 3

**THE PRISON**

CHAPTER III : Old Friend

* * *

Skipper woke up with a badly dizzy head. He blinked his eyes several times before his sight became normal again. He looked around. He was tied to a chair, facing wall, his flippers knotted behind. The room was dark. No lamp or window, only a closed door behind him where light came through its edges.

He tried to break the tie with his flippers. Useless. He tried again, harder, but still no result. Finally he tried again with all of his power, but the tie was too strong. His flippers started to bleed. He sighed. There were many bruises on his body – maybe those crazy lobsters and puffins had some fun on hitting his body before they locked him here.

Suddenly he heard voices from outside, coming towards him. And then the door was opened. A lobster and a puffin came in.

"You sure to do this alone? He's dangerous," said the lobster.

"He can do nothing with his body sealed on a chair. Just wait outside,"

Skipper listened to their conversation carefully. Yes, it was a puffin with Danish accent. But his voice was unfamiliar. Just then the door was closed again, and the puffin came to his front.

"Hello, Captain Skipper," said the puffin. "Yes, I know you. You're so popular in this base,"

Skipper stared him. A tall but thin puffin with green eyes. "Who are you?" he asked carefully.

"Well, my name is not important, but call me Carl," the puffin answered. "So, Skipper, let's just get to the point. Why do you come to this country? Why U.S Special Agent come to Denmark?"

"Is that wrong? I just want to have a holiday here and you guys hit my plane with those bloody RPG,"

Carl laughed, and then slapped his face, so hard. "Do not lie to me. I know everything. You can not step your feet in Denmark, unless you're forced to do so. We know the Americans are trying to find out about our organization. Funny, they sent their agent right into a trap,"

Skipper glared to him. "What do you mean?"

"Well," said Carl. "Your contact person is a double agent. He actually works for us. He told your government that Helsinburg is safe, and they believe him. We have set everything just like what we want, Skipper. And we made it. We were trying to kill General Brian and we succeed. We just surprised that the agent they sent is you,"

"Why do you want to kill General?" Skipper asked cautiously.

"He's the commander of agents around here, and he had captured an intel about us. So we had to kill him," Carl answered, and then he brought his face closer to Skipper's. "Nah, Skipper, looks like today is your bad day. We won't kill you, although actually I want to, considering the thing you've done to my country several years ago. But surely we will make you suffer,"

Skipper spat to his face. "That wasn't me who did it, but Hans. Besides, my team will save me soon,"

Carl slapped Skipper's face again, harder. "You'll regret that,"

He went to the door, opened it and grabbed several things from the lobster outside before closed it again. He came back to Skipper's sight, with things that made Skipper's eyes widen. Knives, wires with electricity, a bucket of water and many more.

Carl splashed the water to Skipper's body. And then he took the wires with evil grin. "I'm going to have fun,"

He took a knife and slowly he made long, but not deep, slices on Skipper's flippers.

"Ugh," Skipper moaned. "What the hell are you doing?"

Carl remained silent and made more scars.

"That must be painful. Don't worry, the bleeding isn't heavy," he whispered. "But now, it's gonna be even more hurting,"

Skipper closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain from his flippers. But when he opened his eyes, he shivered.

Carl brought the wires to the tip of his wet and bleeding flippers.

"AAAAARGH!"

* * *

Skipper's body felt even worse when he woke up. Scars were everywhere, and his body still ached after the shock. This time, he was in a different room, lying on a bed. He sighed and brought his painful body up to observe the room.

"Skipper? Are you okay?"

The Captain glanced over to see who accompanied him. To his surprise, it was HIM.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : I'm sorry it was so short and took so long to update... got a writer's block. anyway please review, thx :)


	4. Chapter 4

**THE PRISON**

**CHAPTER 4 : 'Frienemy'**

* * *

"Skipper? Are you okay?"

"YOU?" Skipper yelled. He quickly stand up but his body was too weak for it, his head throbbed painfully and he fell down - already anticipated by his company who immediately caught him and put him back to the bed.

"Get your dirty flippers off of me!" said Skipper harshly.

"Your body is completely exhausted, Skipper," the familiar Danish accent replied. "You're not ready for another round of our fight yet,"

Skipper put away those flippers and tried to get up again, but his head throbbed again so he decided to just lie on the bed.

"What the hell are you doing, Hans?" Skipper asked with a lower tone, but not without venomous voice yet.

Hans rolled his eyes. "Having some relaxation in a small prison, maybe?"

"You're one of them, aren't you? You're here to interrogate me, right?"

"Their tortures in interrogation are very deadly, Skipper. Most of the prisoners ended up dying. You are lucky that you're alive now,"

"Ah, so you're one of them! Why don't you just kill me now?" Skipper said, tried to shout the words in anger but, once again, he had no energy for that. After being tormented by that disgusting puffin named Carl, he was completely unable to do anything. His body was still sore because got charged with electricity repeatedly.

"Well," Hans sat on his bed which was on the other side of the room. "I WAS one of them. Until Blowhole left me in this jail,"

"Do not lie to me, puffin, I know you're on his side. In fact, you both ever almost killed me, together,"

Hans chuckled, somehow still heard evil for Skipper. "That's true. But you must understand that things were so complicated that time. Now things are even more complicated. Besides, that was Blowhole's idea,"

"That makes no difference," Skipper replied and glanced over his body. He realized that the scars were almost dried, and the burns on his flippers were covered with white gel. "What is this?"

"Toothpaste. It can be used to heal light burns," answered Hans. "The scars aren't deep so they dry quickly. But you lost some blood because he charged you many times so you cramped and blood sprayed a lot. That's why you're so dizzy right now,"

Skipper remained silent for a while.

"How do you know that I got charged?"

Hans laughed. "You still think that I'm on their side?"

"You know how I am."

"Yeah. Paranoid. Always like that since in school," said Hans, moved his back to lean on the wall. "Well, if you remember, I'm good in persuading and observing things because of my job,"

"So you're trying to persuade me right now? To consider you as a friend?"

"Your flippers are burned, that kind of burns are caused by electricity. Also, your flippers were covered with your blood before I cleaned them a little. I know how Carl treats prisoner, so I guess he charged you, many times."

"You know Carl?" Skipper asked again, his suspicion rose even higher.

"Sure. As I said, I was one of them, before that maniac dolphin left me here," said Hans. "Even if I'm lying right now, you can't do anything, Skipper,"

"I can beat you only with one foot," Skipper glared to him.

"Don't be stupid. Just relax. You need to recover,"

"I can't relax if there's someone who will kill me in my sleep,"

Hans chuckled and lie on his bed, facing the wall. "If I want to kill you, I'd already do it when you were unconscious. I'll just go sleep,"

Skipper didn't say anything, just watching his 'frienemy' started snoring. He started to feel tired again. _Yeah, he was right, I have to recover…_

But the thought that Hans would strangle him in his sleep bothered his mind. _I have to stay awake… Stay aware… Stay awake, Skipper… Stay aware with this puffin… He knows that you have no power right now and he will take advantage of it…_

* * *

Skipper opened his eyes and couldn't hold his yawn.

"Already awake, Captain?"

Skipper got up – his body was still weak but was much better than before. His scars and burns were already dried although still felt a little hurt. He sat on his bed. "How long have I sleep?"

Hans rolled his eyes. "There is no clock here, remember? But I can assure you that you were sleeping so long. Like, a day or two, maybe. Time felt much longer if you have nothing worth to do,"

"Really?" Skipper couldn't help but yawn once again. Hans grinned.

"Looks like you're better now," said the puffin, got off from his bed and walked to the corner of the room. He picked up something. "Here,"

Skipper stared on what Hans gave to him. Two fishes – looked not fresh – in a bowl. "No, thank you."

"Not poisoned. I swear," Hans said, half jokingly. "I just saved your part. They only give us food once a day, or maybe twice, if I can still predict time well. I could eat them all but, you need them more than me,"

Skipper took the bowl hesitatingly and watched over the fishes. "Why are you doing this?"

"Simply, I need your help to get out from this prison," Hans answered.

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I've tried when I'm still alone here but I failed. At least, I know how the corridor behind that door looks like," Hans walked back to his bed. "Now, just eat."

Skipper watched the fishes a little more. "How can I know that these aren't poisoned?"

"They won't let you die even if they want it. From what I heard, Blowhole isn't here right now and he will be back in several days. You know that mammal, he wants to kill you by himself this time,"

"…Not by them, but by you,"

Hans sighed. "Alright,"

The puffin walked to Skipper, chipped both the fishes and ate the small pieces together. "See?"

"Well, fine then," Skipper said, still hesitantly. But he decided to trust his only roommate and swallowed a fish.

The next second, his eyes widen and he choked.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : Sorry for the long time for update, and maybe this chapter is quite boring... But I hope you liked it. And also, the next chapters will be great! ^^

Thanks for reading this, I'd like to see your review! ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**THE PRISON**

**CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Private sat at the edge of the platform in penguin habitat. He stared the night sky – it was so dark, thick clouds blocked his view to the stars. Moonlight even couldn't break through them. Heavy rain would come soon.

"It's almost twenty two hundred, Private. You should get to the bunk now,"

Private turned around. Kowalski stood near the fish-bowl entrance, looking at him.

"Kowalski, don't you think that Skipper has gone too long?" the young boy asked in worry.

"Yeah, four days, but he already told us that this mission will take some time. I believe that he's alright," Kowalski replied.

"But... my gut says that something terrible has happened. I know my gut instinct isn't as good as Skipper's, but I can't sleep at all because of this. Maybe we should try to find him," said Private.

"And where should we search him? We even don't know where he went," said Kowalski.

A sudden thunder shocked them, and rain started to pour.

"Let's get inside, Private. We'll know when he needs us,"

Private sighed and followed Kowalski got into their HQ.

* * *

Skipper's eyes widen and he choked.

"Why? Not used with not-so-fresh fish?" said Hans. "Come on, don't be so pampered. I ate it every day in Hoboken,"

Finally Skipper swallowed it. "...every day?"

"Yes," Hans answered. "Now finish off the last fish,"

Skipper picked the other fish, watched it closely awhile, and swallowed it quickly. "I think I can understand why you wanted such revenge after I sent you there,"

Hans chuckled. "Let's just forget about that now,"

"So... Can you tell me the exact situation here?"

"Alright, listen carefully, because we don't want the wardens hear us," Hans spoke in low voice. "After saved by the crabs from that fire ring thingy, Blowhole got his memory back – though it took so long and not completely. Shortly, he wants to build an army in Denmark, as there are many people hate you here. He – "

"Yes, I'm the public enemy number one here because of you!" Skipper said in annoyance.

"Your welcome," said Hans. "He gathered enough men and started to build a huge diabologizer. It's much larger than the normal size, able to turn people evil in radius 500 meters,"

"Sweet mother McArthur. Has he finished that?"

"Nope. He is so focused on that by now, that's why he hasn't come for you yet. Besides, it looks like that he doesn't remember his complete grudge to you. However his hate to the humans is a little bigger than to you. Though, he must be already know that you're here,"

"So why did he throw you here?"

"He said to me that he will test the diabologizer once it finished to people in Denmark. Of course I don't agree with it, anywhere but don't Denmark."

"I thought you were evicted from that country, why don't you agree with him?"

"Not really. Do you really forget about my real occupation?"

"So..."

"Technically I wasn't lying. They wouldn't let me back home without you. They really want you, you know?"

"Yeah," answered Skipper. "And you're going to give what they want as soon as we escape this place?"

"If you want to,"

"Yes, please, I'd like to meet and hug them all," said Skipper sarcastically.

"Listen. We do this the old way. You help me and I'll help you. Agree?"

"The last time I helped you, you betrayed me,"

"I had no choice! That time our countries were in war, and I couldn't hide you anymore when you were actually taking important intel from me! You were taking advantage of our friendship,"

"I had to do it, it was my job. You did the same, actually, and then you let them capture me,"

Hans shrugged. "I couldn't do anything, don't you understand? What a weird world, huh? We had to ruin everything just because a stupid-naive-nationalism,"

"Half true, but I don't agree it completely, especially the last three words!"

"Never mind, then," said Hans. "Now, we need teamwork to get out of here. I think – "

Suddenly the door opened, showing Carl with three crabs came in.

"Enough the talking, gentlemen. Hans, if you don't mind I'd like to bring your best-friend back to my room," said Carl in his typical evil tone.

"There's no difference even if I mind," said Hans. "Don't hurt him too much. Or you'll die,"

"I will not kill him." Carl replied. Two crabs behind him came forward, aiming their pistols to the penguin.

* * *

"...Are you kidding me? We can't take that risk!"

"We need to. They have the right to know what happen to their Captain, and I believe that they're able to do a rescue mission,"

"Those cupcakes? You're sending them to die! They are not experienced enough for this kind of mission!"

"They are, Buck. Who defeated Blowhole many times? Who captured the Red Squirrel?"

"That's different. That time, they have their leader. His second in command isn't as good as him,"

"Then we have to train him. In this mission."

"Okay then. But a senior must go with those candies, to make sure that they'll be fine until Skipper is saved,"

"Do you mind?"

"...A bit. I'll go,"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : please review ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**THE PRISON**

**CHAPTER 6 : The Plans**

* * *

"AARGH!"

"Once again, I ask you. How could your government know about our organization here? It's better if you answer my question, or, maybe you'd like to get some sweet electrical shock before you give up the answer?"

Skipper, tied on a chair again this time, in the same torturing room, still didn't say a word although his flippers were bleeding already again and he just got charged several times because of his silence. His head was bowed in exhaustion and he was breathing heavily.

"Still don't want to answer?" asked Carl.

Skipper looked up, glaring to him. Still in silence. Carl laughed. "Don't you understand that you're in a situation where you shouldn't stare me like that?"

"You're wasting your time. You can't break me." Skipper said finally.

"Honestly, you're one of those people I've interrogated who is hard to break. But you should know that I always get what I want. I always. And because this method isn't successful –" Hans walked to a table at the corner of the room and grabbed a weld. "– I'll try the other one."

Skipper's heart throbbed painfully to see that thing. His body was weakened a lot because of the electricity charges. He even surprised that he still able to lift his head. His heartbeat was fast and unstable. He started to feel sleepy.

But despite the said fact, he glared to Carl and snorted.

Carl walked over to Skipper and aimed the weld onto his chest.

* * *

Private took a long, deep breath of morning fresh air, as he was getting ready for exercise with his teammates. There was a feeling in his stomach, bothering him a lot. It was like something wrong and terrible had happened, and he had felt that since the day Skipper left. The feeling got stronger and stronger, and today, the feeling was impossible to be ignored. Kowalski had told him that Skipper must be fine, and that was what he repeated again and again in his head.

"Private?" Kowalski's concerned voice pulled him back to reality. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh, yes, Kowalski," Private answered. "But... not really,"

"It's... Skipper, right?" Kowalski said their leader's name carefully, not wanting Rico to be so worried again. Rico stared Private with a strange look on his face.

Not so long after it, Rico ran to Private and shook his body. "What-happan?"

Private sighed. "Rico... Don't worry, he's a strong man. He must be alright," he tried to comfort the mohawk, although actually he was worried like hell. Kowalski came over, smiled, and put a flipper on Rico's shoulder. "I believe that we'll know when he needs us. Don't worry."

"Uhhkay.." Rico replied.

"Let's continue our exercise then. 50 laps around the pool, as usual," said Kowalski. He jumped to the water and lead the others swimming, although he was a bit sleepy as he wasn't sleeping at all last night, trying to write down every possibilities – based on information he gathered around Skipper's desk, maps, and everything in the zoo he found could be related with – of Skipper's location and condition right now. Maybe his gut wasn't as good as the others', but he was actually worried, too.

* * *

Skipper breathed heavily, trying to stay awake, while he was pushed through corridors without able to see his way. His eyes were closed by black cloth. His body nearly couldn't hold his weight anymore. Finally they stopped and Skipper heard the door opened. Suddenly, the cloth that covered his sight was untied, and without any warning he was threw into his cell. He landed on the solid, cold floor, with his head came to contact first. He moaned, unable to move. The door was closed again.

Hans came over him immediately and lifted him to his bed. "God, you're completely a mess,"

"Just... leave me!" Skipper said.

Hans ignored Skipper's words and examined his body. "I can't help much on the bleeding, but I hope the toothpaste will help a little on the burn."

He walked to the corner of the room to take the toothpaste and rubbed it over the burn on Skipper's chest. Then he ripped his bedcover and used it to bandage the Captain's flippers.

"Why are you... doing this?" Skipper whispered weakly.

"Frienemy, I've told you why," answered Hans while bandaging the flippers. "Besides... do you really forget about our past?"

"It's a long time ago... Don't say that this is your effort to make me forgive what you've done,"

"We're not completely friends anymore now, but we can still be friends if the situation forces us to do so,"

Skipper sighed. "What I learned from that event is, friends are enemies which haven't attack you yet,"

"Anyway, while on your way to the interrogation room and on the contrary, did you memorize the route?" Hans said.

"Yes," Skipper answered, almost unheard. He was too tired. "Though on my way back, I'm half unconscious already,"

"Good," Hans replied. "Now take some rest. I'll tell you my plan to get out of here once you're awake."

"Isn't it always me who make the plan?" Skipper protested, half jokingly. Hans chuckled. "This time, let your ex-second-in-command do it."

* * *

22:00. The penguins were already back to their bunks – all of them except Kowalski. He looked over a map on Skipper's desk while wrote things on his clipboard.

"Nah!" he said. "If he went for a mission on Denmark, based on Central Base top-secret files which I successfully unlocked the password with my genius brain, the country is in Blowhole's flippers by now, and if he tried to sneak in, the only safe route that time is through Helsinburg. But –"

"But the intel was wrong, his plane was shot-off when he came there, everybody's killed except him. Now he's held in an unknown location," a familiar husky voice continued his words. "Great, I don't need to explain it too much. Good job, cupcake,"

Kowalski turned around in surprise. His eyes widen. "Special Agent Buck Rockgut!"

"Yeah, that's me, kid," said Buck while leaning on the wall, flippers crossed. "Now wake your team up. We'll start our mission by examining the crash site."

"Wait, what mission?"

"Don't be foolish! We need to save your Captain – unless you're glad to be the commanding officer here!" said Buck harshly.

"Of – of course not, Sir! We shall save Skipper!"

"Good. Now get ready. I give you 10 minutes to get your team and equipments!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : Please tell me what do you think about this story! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**THE PRISON**

**CHAPTER 7 : Betrayal?**

* * *

Skipper's body was still weak. His flippers and chest still hurt. He rubbed his eyes and got up to sitting position – which was a wrong decision. He cursed as waves of greater pain hit the burn. But he stayed sitting and leaned to the wall, breathing heavily. The room was so dim this time.

"I've removed the bandage so those bleedings can dry. I also cleaned the burn a little. Looks like the surface already dried, but that doesn't mean your burn is healed yet," said Hans – heard weak – came out from the shadow at the corner of the room while bringing a bowl of three fishes.

"Thanks, Hans," Skipper replied. He took the bowl from Hans, and just then he realized many scars on the puffin's flippers. They were looked new. The next moment, Hans already back to the shadow. "Hans?"

"Yes?"

"What do they want from you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Those scars aren't old."

"Well, the same question they asked to you,"

"How could U.S know about their movements?"

"Correct."

"Actually..." Skipper trailed off. "It's you, right?"

"Yeah, Skipper," Hans answered. "Weeks ago, I could endure the torture to hide that fact. I sent one of my men to meet General Brian. Pitifully, he prefers Blowhole's side and trapped Brian. So the plane, which was also carrying you, went straight to the death. Luckily you're still alive. Anyway, I should still thank him for not telling Blowhole that I'm the traitor. I guess he just doesn't want to see his ex-superior die,"

"So, they still have no idea that you're the U.S source of information?"

"Now they already know,"

"What? How come?"

"I've confessed several hours ago, when you were asleep and they came for me,"

Skipper glared to him and yelled, "Have you lost your mind? They will kill you! Why on earth did you do that?"

"They will not kill me, yet," Hans said, weakly, nearly whispered. "They still need me. Carl asked how much U.S knows by now, but I didn't give him any answer."

Skipper stood up, walked to him. Hans was sitting at the ground, leaning to wall, half unconscious. Blood marks covering his body. Ignoring his own pain, Skipper lifted him and put him on his bed. "Why did you must do that, Hans? And why the heck are you sitting there?"

"Don't worry, I'm used with this kind of torture,"

"You didn't answer my question!" Skipper said loudly, impatient. "Is this a stupid part of your stupid plan to get out of here?"

"Sort of," Hans sighed. "Now I need to sleep,"

Hans closed his eyes. Skipper held back his urge to wake him up and force him to explain that so called 'plan'. With those scars, that puffin needed to recover anyway. Skipper walked back to his own bed, hissed on the sore feeling on his chest, and lie there. He heard Hans started to let out low snores. Skipper looked at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. ..._How many times should I teach you before you stop putting yourself in danger?_

* * *

Having nothing to do, while locked in a small room, is really boring. Skipper tried to sleep too, but he couldn't. He wasn't sleepy. So he just started to map out every possible plan to escape this prison while waiting for his roommate to wake up. But he had no idea about the condition outside this cell, as they always closed his sight whenever they brought him out. So he needed Hans to wake up first and explain it.

He didn't know how long Hans had been sleeping. Maybe only several minutes. Probably hours. But he was sure that it hadn't been more than a day, because the enemy hadn't given them any food yet.

Then the thought hit him. How long had he leaved his team? Blowhole knew that his team is vulnerable without him. What if that evil sea-mammal hurt them? That's his fault. He would never forgive himself if something happen to them. Never. He must get away from here as fast as possible. Skipper sighed and rubbed his head. "I hope, I really hope they're alright... Private... Rico... Kowalski..."

Then another thought came to his mind. This is a prison. There must be many other cells. Why would they put him in the same cell with Hans? They knew that Hans and Skipper are dangerous. Don't they think that putting these men, who both have great commanding-ability, is a big risk? He and Hans could trade intel and information, planning how to escape together –

_Damn._

_That's their purpose._

Skipper cursed and immediately got up. He hissed on the sudden pain came to his chest but he didn't really mind it. He quickly searched at his pillow and bed, but he found nothing. He continued checking on the walls, then around the room.

Skipper stared the sleeping Hans sharply. Now the only part he hadn't checked yet was Hans' bed – and Hans himself. Anger was raging in him. This puffin, _this disgusting puffin_, he was so convincing, with those things he did...

Then Skipper remembered about the fishes Hans gave him. He hadn't eaten them yet. Skipper searched around the bowl, but he didn't find what he thought must be there. After it, he started to search in the fishes. Their mouths were empty, so it must be in their stomach. Finally, he found it.

Three small sized bugs. One in each fish.

Skipper squeezed them all hardly with his flipper until they're all broken. Then he looked back to his roommate. _So, that's why they put us together... To listen to our conversation..._

Skipper sighed heavily. Why didn't he realize it any faster? Why there was no warning from his gut about this? Luckily, there was nothing really worth in their previous conversations. Skipper wanted so much to wake that puffin up and beat him. But, as his body was still need to be rested, Skipper decided to just back to his bed. He would save his power first until Hans wake up. Besides, he will need his body in good condition to battle his way out of here.

And...

Skipper stared Hans. Anger was still burning inside his chest, but... no matter how much he wanted to beat him, his gut now said something completely different...

* * *

"Stay behind me, boys," Buck ordered.

They were inside an old, dark, abandoned building now. The top of the building was the crash site of Skipper's plane. Buck climbed up the stairs, sticking in shadow, while Kowalski, Rico, and Private followed him behind.

"Two enemies detected, two o'clock," Kowalski whispered, looking at the heart-beat sensor in his flippers. "Just behind this wall, moving this way,"

"Roger," answered Buck. "Private, you take the other one. On my mark,"

They waited in the shadow on the stair. Two puffins came to their sight and walked down the stair.

"Now."

Buck jumped in sudden and grabbed one puffin then smashed him against the wall. Before he could do something, Buck twisted his neck. While Private hit the other puffin, targeting the back of his neck. The puffin fell unconscious.

"Hide them in shadow," Buck ordered. Rico did so.

"Let's get to the rooftop before they realize us in here. Kowalski, keep watching on your device," said Buck.

"Roger that, Sir,"

They reached the third floor. Buck quickly jumped up the stairs, followed by the others. They got to a door. Buck looked to Kowalski questioningly.

"Clear, Sir."

Buck opened the door. Now they were on the crash site. Not so far in front of them, there was a ruin of the plane. Blood marks were everywhere.

"Oh, God," Private sniffed in horror.

"Rico, Private, you examine the plane. Probably there's something there. Kowalski, keep your eyes on the heart-beat sensor." Buck commanded while walked to the edge of the rooftop. Not far northwards was forest. If the plane condition is like this, it's nearly impossible Skipper could survive while still in there. The possibility, Skipper successfully jumped out of the plane before it hit. Based on the flight route, the plane came from this way... So Skipper must be landed somewhere in the forest. But... where? And where did they bring him to?

"Anything, soldiers?" Buck asked. Rico and Private walked out from the ruined plane. There was clearly a horror and scared expression on Private's face.

"No, Sir, everything... is destroyed," said the youngest penguin.

"SIR!" Kowalski yelled. "We have to move now! Large number of enemies is coming to us!"

Buck slid to Kowalski's side and took a look on the device.

White dots. Moving fast. In the building already. Divided in three groups, ten men in each.

"Great," said Buck. "Rico, binocular!"

Rico coughed one and handed it to Buck. The commander looked on the street and quickly back to them.

"Boys, they're surrounding this place," said Buck. "Prepare yourselves. We'll fight our way out of here."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

**THE PRISON**

**CHAPTER 8 : Surrounded **

* * *

Skipper still had nothing to do; he played what left of the bugs with his flipper, when he detected some movements from Hans. He immediately glanced over to see Hans getting up.

"Oh, hi, Skipper," said Hans. "I feel better now,"

"That's good, so you can explain something that I do not know." Skipper said, glaring to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Better if you confess now, or maybe I shall slap your dirty beak first?"

"No, Skipper, seriously, I don't understand what you're talking about! Is this about my plan to escape?"

"No." Skipper answered. He walked to Hans and threw the destroyed bugs to him. "Can you explain what those things are?"

Hans, surprised, took them. "These are... bugs! Where did you get that?"

"Stop playing over me, Hans! I know it's you who put them inside the fishes! You're their double-agent!" Skipper yelled in anger.

"No, Skipper," Hans replied. "You get the wrong idea. So they put these in the fishes? God, they're so sly..."

"You don't have to keep on your drama! I know you're on their side; you forced me to eat the fishes! Sweet mother McArthur – I can't believe I decided to trust you!"

"Hold it, Skipper. I swear that I don't know about this. When I'm imprisoned alone, I've checked this cell over and over again and I didn't find anything dangerous. I just didn't expect that they'd put something in the food," Hans explained, tried to remain calm.

Skipper glared to him. "How can I trust you, Puffin? I cannot trust anybody here!"

"Use your instinct, Captain. Trust your gut."

Skipper still glared to him, but now he was silenced. Hans really knew him. They had known each other for a long time for it – even if the last passed years they became enemies. And he knew that he had to trust his gut, this puffin didn't have to remind him actually. But... he was completely confused now.

"What if you put something in the fishes that disoriented my gut?" said Skipper finally.

Hans laughed. "If there's such a thing, I'd use it a long time ago."

Skipper sighed. "Alright then. Now if I trust you, can you explain your plan? And, what about the bugs in our stomach?"

Hans observed the ruined bugs. "These bugs wouldn't last long in our stomach. About one or two hours and they'd be destroyed, I believe."

"That's why they interrogate us in turns. So the other fish would stay longer, so does the bug." Skipper added.

"You're right," said Hans. "Do you think there's something important that they have listened from us?"

"I don't think so. I hope there isn't."

"Fine... Have they given us another food?"

"Yes. I've taken out the bugs and put them under my pillow. It will be a suspicion if they find out the bugs are destroyed already again. Better if they still think that we don't know about the bugs." Skipper answered.

"Good decision," Hans commented. "Now, do you want to listen about my plan? I believe that you have made yourself one or two, so let's just combine them."

"Before it... Hans, can you answer my question?"

"I'll try. What's it?"

"I believe that my team already started to search for me... They haven't captured by Blowhole, right?"

Hans looked at Skipper's face. A rare expression, one that he very rarely saw before – or probably it's just Skipper who always hide his true feelings – was on the Captain's face. He was worried for his team safety.

"Of course, Captain. They're a great team."

* * *

"Rico, give us 4 parachutes and a grenade launcher, quick!" Buck ordered suddenly. Rico nodded and coughed them out.

"Are we going to jump down from... here?" Private asked. He looked down from the edge of the building – and immediately walked back in horror. "It's too high, and there are many enemies there!"

Buck tossed him a parachute, while the others were already wearing theirs. "Don't be afraid, soldier! That's why I asked this thing from Rico," he said, showing the grenade launcher. Private gulped.

"Get ready, cupcakes! Jump down on my command! Try to get to the forest!" Buck shouted. He walked to the edge carefully and aimed down the gun on his flippers. He pulled the trigger, and there heard an explosion. The enemies below immediately shot back, but Buck knew that they couldn't hit him yet and quickly pulled the trigger again. The shot from below decreased drastically.

"NOW!" Buck shouted.

Kowalski, Rico, and Private ran and jumped down from the building. Before Buck could follow them, the door behind opened and there came heavy rain of bullets. He quickly rolled and took cover behind the ruined plane.

He breathed heavily. There was a stinging pain on his back. The senior agent pulled a deep breath, knowing that he had no time for it as the boys were in danger. Suddenly, something glided quickly and exploded not far from him. The enemies that started to surround him spread around, some were killed. Buck glanced to the source of the thing and saw Rico, still flying with his parachute and moving to the forest, aiming another grenade launcher. Buck grinned. Kowalski and Private were nowhere in sight. _Maybe they have reached the forest,_ Buck thought.

Rico shot another grenade, this time to the street below, where the enemies had got reinforcement. Buck jumped down from the building and opened his parachute. He turned around and shot the top of the building once again, to make sure that there's no threat left there. He reloaded and shot the enemies on the street. _Looks like Rico has reached the forest,_ Buck relieved as there was no more assisting shot from behind him. However, their safety is his responsibility, at least for now.

But, really, aiming a grenade launcher while trying to avoid shots and controlling your parachute isn't that easy.

After much struggling, finally he landed in the forest. He released the parachute when Private, Rico, and Kowalski came.

"God, you're bleeding, Sir!" Private yelled.

"I'm alright. What about you, boys?" Buck asked.

"We're alright. Just some scratches from our bad landing," said Kowalski. "Rico and I have put some mines to slow them down a little. It's better if I take care of your wound now, Sir,"

"We have no time! Just put it some salt and sugar!" Buck ordered.

"But –"

"Quick! There are so many of them, mines surely slow them down but not for too long!"

Kowalski nodded. Rico coughed a bottle of disinfectant – instead of salt – and a bottle of sugar.

"Are you sure, Sir?"

"Yes, soldier! Now do it!"

Kowalski poured the disinfectant at the wound on Buck's back – it made the older penguin moaned – then he poured the sugar – which made Buck moaned a little more.

"Now, Rico, give us sniper rifles with light suppressor," Buck commanded. Rico followed the order. Right after it, they heard explosions. The enemies had reached into the forest.

"We move into the forest a bit more, then we climb the trees and start camping. Stay hidden and shoot as many as you can if they get into range." said Buck. "Let's move, fast!"

Buck led them slid into the forest. The pain on his back was disturbing, though, but he ignored it. The bleeding had stopped by the sugar, but he knew it wasn't permanent. Several minutes later, they stopped.

"Rico, give me a magazine of tranquilizer bullets and 4 communication tools. We don't want our effort here is useless, we shall capture some of them," then Buck pointed to a tree. "Private, you take that tree; Rico, you there; and Kowalski, you there. Give me your device, I'll take the front to watch for them,"

* * *

Minute by minute passed. But soon enough, the device detected movements ahead. "Get ready, boys," Buck whispered to the radio.

A group of crabs sighted. Buck watched through the scope of his gun, and then shot. Those crabs went panic, _yeah, because they aren't as smart as penguins._ Soon most of them had already fallen. But as soon as this group was cleared, more enemies were coming. This time, there were two or three groups, and there were many more coming. Buck reloaded and continued shooting. Some crabs with heavy machine guns shot randomly to the trees, some nearly hit him, before Buck aimed their head and shot them down one by one.

"How long until we get our transport?" Buck asked to the radio.

"5 minutes left, Sir," Kowalski's rough and heavy answer heard from it.

"Are you okay, cupcakes? Because if not, not only General, but Skipper will also go mad at me," Buck asked.

"Yes, Sir," Kowalski and Rico answered. But wait, _where's Private?_

"Private, can you hear me?" Buck asked again while aiming a crab that shot rambo-way upwards. "Private? Private!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

A/N : Thank you for your reviews! And yeah, I just noticed that there are too many cursing in the previous chapters. I'm really, really sorry for that and I promise to watch for it more. And also, I'm sorry if it took a loooooong time for me to update. Got a lot of things to do, and when I was free, sadly, I got no mood to write! But I promise you that I will not abandon this story. I also like this story. XD

Anyway, please review! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**THE PRSISON**

**CHAPTER 9 : Another Fatal Mistake**

* * *

"Private! Answer me!" Buck yelled. Still, no response.

Buck shot a few crabs more before he grabbed his radio again. "Kowalski, Rico, I'll take a look on Private. Keep shooting."

"Sir, it's too dangerous!" said Kowalski.

"Then what? Do I have to let that little soldier get killed?"

"No, Sir..."

"Then keep shooting!"

Buck took the grenade launcher he used earlier. Since he didn't need to hide his location anymore, it wouldn't be a problem if he used this gun. He took a quick aim and shot the crowded area, and then he jumped down the tree. He crouched behind it to take cover and shot once more.

"Rico, smoke grenade! Switch your scopes to thermal sight!" he ordered through his radio again.

A moment later, something threw from a tree on west side and exploded at the middle of the enemy. Buck shot again, and as the grenade exploded he ran to a tree where Private supposed to be there.

"Private! Are you there?" Buck shouted.

The young penguin replied in a weak voice. "...Yes, sir... I'm... just..."

Buck jumped through trees to get to Private's location. There, he saw Private lie on a branch behind the bole of the tree, blood from the side of his head covered his flippers and chest, and he was breathing heavily.

"Private!" Buck quickly walked to him and checked the wound. "You must be more careful!"

"I'm sorry... Sir," Private whispered, his eyes barely opened.

Buck finished examining the wound, flippers on his hip. A strange expression was on his face, like he was trying to hide something. He took a deep breath then sighed. "So, I think... any last word, soldier?"

"Please... Save Skipper..."

Buck remained silent and bowed his head. His body trembled – and then he laughed loudly! He crossed his flippers and looked at this team member of him. "Come on, soldier! That's just a scratch! And by 'scratch', I really mean it! That wound is nothing harmful. You're lucky, I guess, the bullet didn't hit exactly to your head. Come on!"

"Really? I thought I'll be dead already," Private's eyes widened.

"Not yet, soldier! You've got a mission to accomplish! You're not allowed to die yet!" Buck said in his typical harsh tone. "Now get up and follow me! We need to take care of your wound, anyway,"

"Roger that, Sir,"

Buck aimed his gun to the enemies once again and shot. The smoke had disappeared, but their number already reduced drastically. The others, some still shooting, but mostly had run off. He jumped down, followed by Private, and went away from the battle.

"They are retreating. Just fall back here now, Private need some help," Buck said through the radio.

* * *

Kowalski got down from the tree and took cover to shoot some more. After making sure that no unwanted company would follow him, he went to their gathering point. Not far from him, he saw Rico also came to join him.

"Are you alright, Rico?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Rico nodded. "You?"

"Not bad," Kowalski replied. "Let's speed up; I'm kinda worried with Private,"

They both slid as fast as their body could. And when they arrive, they saw Buck – and Private's body covered by blood drops.

"Private!"

"Don't worry, the bullet only grazed his head. He needs some quick aid before our chopper come," said Buck.

Kowalski nodded and immediately got to work, assisted by Rico. Buck looked at them, and decided that it was better if he do the next job by himself.

"I'll bring one or two crabs I shot with tranquilizer bullet. Just wait me here," said Buck while slid leaving them.

He went through trees before he reached the battle area. He hid in bushes first to survey the location, to make sure there is no dangerous threat. Then he jumped out and came to the crabs lying around him. He found one with a tranquilizer bullet on his neck.

Grinning, he lifted the crab.

And then he realized that the crab's neck – and its whole body – was actually covered by a red, solid, metal-like, coating. Real bullets, showed by the blood around, could penetrate it; but tranquilizer bullet couldn't.

Just as he realized it, he realized that there was a presence behind him. He dropped the body and turned around very quickly to swipe-kick whoever it was behind him. He was lucky – if he was a second too late, that crab probably already hit his neck, and he would fall unconscious. That crab threw to the ground. Buck immediately turned back, his experience in fighting had exacerbated his instinct, to face the crab he dropped earlier that was standing already. Buck blocked a hit with his flippers just in time.

Unfortunately, that crab actually wasn't trying to punch him; he was holding the tranquilizer bullet instead. And now, that bullet had stuck on Buck's right flippper.

"Crap!" Buck shouted. He knew that he didn't have a long time before he fall. His visual had started to blur.

Buck took his radio, while he watched a lot of enemies rose up. He grinned; he had shot so many bullets right on target. If not because that silly-disgusting-coward-metal armour...

"Get away, boys! Get to the evact site now! Hurry!" he ordered to the radio.

Then he broke the radio, so those crabs won't be able to locate his team.

Special Agent Buck Rockgut got to his fighting trestle, ready for the fight...

* * *

To Be Continued

.

A/N : sorry if it was too short... But that's all for now :)  
homeworks keep making me busy all day long, bothering me from continuing this story and writing my novel (yeah, I intend to publish one)...  
but I'll try my best :)  
please review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**THE PRISON**

**CHAPTER 10 : Den Improvisation**

* * *

Buck opened his eyes slowly – half of him still wanted to sleep, as his body felt very sore. He remembered about the last fight pretty well. Despite being bothered a lot by the effect of tranquilizer bullet that hit his flipper, he was still able to take down and break 8 or 9 of them - though, he had to receive many hits, punches, and kicks on his body as well. Also, finally, the bullet made its effect fully control his body, and he fell into slumber. But he still proud of that fight – it took around 30 crabs to take him down, while years passed had increased his age and decreased his agility, and he was under effect of tranquilizer bullet. His endurance was still high, huh?

Also, Special Agent Buck Rockgut was very relieved that Skipper's team had escaped safely, as he made those crabs busy to buy them some time.

"Wake up yet, soldier?"

Buck looked up. There was this puffin, standing on the corner of the room. Based on his looks, it was a puffin that Brian ever told him before. Known as Carl, Blowhole's right hand in this country. Buck remained silent.

"Something that you need to know, all the trainings you've ever experienced to endure tortures and keep information away from the enemy, are useless. My interrogation technique is... something more exclusive. You know," Carl trailed off. "Even the so-called best Captain ever has been broken. He was hard to break, though, but finally he let go all the things he knows to us. His appearance now, is, ummmm... Let me think what word describes him the best... Ah, yeah. Ultimately-miserable."

Buck rolled his eyes. He ever got caught several times before, but this one was really boring. Old tricks, telling stupid things and trying to break the emotion control of the target. Funny. He knew Skipper more than anyone else – except his team, of course. He can't be broke, at least that easy.

But this Carl turned around, back to his business with anything there on the table.

"Now he is somewhere in this building, in a cell, with someone that I'm sure you also know pretty well. Maybe they are now teammates again already. The big enemy, traitor of your country." said Carl again. He took several papers and threw them to Buck.

Buck's eyes widened. They were photos of Skipper and Hans, locked in a cell. In the pics, they looked close.

"If a soldier teams-up with a traitor, he's considered as an enemy too, I believe?"

Shocked, but Buck stayed silent. He only watched what Carl was doing there. But that puffin's back blocked his visual to whatever Carl was doing. However, Buck thought, if the pictures are true and not from years ago when Hans still was a soldier of U.S, it is not something to bother his mind. Probably Hans, in Blowhole's side of course, along with these puffins, has manipulated the situation to make Skipper unknowingly posed like they are friends for those pictures, which are secretly taken. Or probably Hans knew nothing and caught by these puffins only to make these photos to destroy Skipper's reputation. Once again, he knew Skipper better than anyone else. He knew Skipper wouldn't unite with a traitor.

"You don't believe me, do you?" said Carl. "Then probably these records can make you believe me,"

Carl turned on a recorder. A record is soon being played, containing a conversation – not something serious, just like a conversation you make in the morning with a friend. Buck wasn't interested at all until he realized whose voices were in the record. Skipper, and - if he remembered the voice well - Hans. Then another record continued, containing comforting talks from Hans to Skipper, who probably just came out from tortures of interrogation.

"They heard very close, right? Now, you see that Skipper is now a traitor of your country?"

The recorder was turned off.

"Now, before continuing about Skipper's treachery, we need to make you talk first. I need information, you know."

Carl turned around, now wielding a solder. Light smoke was flying up from the tip of tool, showing how hot probably it was.

* * *

While in his cell, Skipper listened carefully to the sound behind the cell door.

"Are you ready?" he asked a moment later.

"Whenever you are, Captain." answered the Danish puffin.

"Let's get this over,"

* * *

"I think there's no worth of feeding them anymore," said a crab holding a bowl of fishes to his friend, both moving to the cell.

"Yeah, you're totally right. They haven't given us anything great so far. Boss will finish that penguin soon, I believe," the other crab replied.

"I think he will use them for an experiment with his diabologizer,"

They arrived at the cell door. One of them opened it. But there was no one in their sight.

"What?! How –"

As the crab got inside, a flipper caught him from the right corner of the room and immediately threw him against the wall.

"Heck!" the other crab yelled and tossed the bowl to the air. But before he could run, Skipper came out from the other corner of the room, grabbed him and threw him into the cell.

"I get the key!" Hans walked out while wielding the key.

"Lock them up." Skipper ordered.

Hans locked the cell door and hid the key in a fish on the floor. "Let's move,"

They both slid away through the corridor. When they came to a crossroad, they heard footsteps echoing.

"This way!" Hans whispered. Skipper followed him to the right.

After a while, they arrived to the security room. Hans opened the door and Skipper quickly jumped in.

There were three officers; two crabs and one puffin, all shocked by the sudden attack. Skipper decided to hit he puffin first, he punched his neck before the enemies could do anything. As the puffin fell, Skipper dodged a blow from a crab and quickly made counter-attack by kicked his face, followed by two strikes on his face again, and another kick. The crab fell unconscious.

"Danger, we –"

Before the other crab finished the report to a microphone, Hans had attacked him from behind. Shortly, that crab also fell unconscious.

Skipper looked around the room, searching for something, something important that should be provided in a security room. His heart beat very fast as he was racing in time. He must find it before anyone would join them. Unable to find what he wanted, the Captain began to search in cupboards and desks.

"I find it, Skipper,"

Skipper turned around to see Hans holding a piece of paper. Map.

"Good job, puffin," said Skipper as he grabbed the map from Hans' flipper.

"But I think we must change our plan."

"What do you mean?" Skipper stared him suspiciously.

"Look at the monitor."

Skipper turned to the main desk where there were monitors of computers. Then he saw someone in the interrogation room, while Carl was getting ready with his tools.

Buck Rockgut.

"God!" Skipper shouted. "We need to save him!"

"If you go there, the chance of us to get out from here is decreased, a lot." Hans said.

"I always able to make improvisations of my plans," said Skipper. "Now let's go."

* * *

To Be Continued

**A/N** : Okay, by now, I really don't mind if you want throw something big and sharp to me because of nearly 3 months without update, I understand that. I just want to apologize, from the deepest of my heart. The reason of why I 'abandoned' this story for around two months and a half is because I'm always made busy by my new high school life. I nearly had no leisure time that I can use to write something, and when I got the time, I had no mood to write anything (although I really already have the whole plot of the story in my head). Probably because I was too tired *shrugs*. Luckily, school finally has given us several days of holiday because the teachers have to do something, and thanks to my friend who asked me to continue writing (it gave my spirit back), **Unknown Forgotten Friend **a.k.a (his old pen-name, I believe) **Private2Kowalski **(you're not forgotten yet, I think? ;)).

Once again, I apologize to you all who waited so long to continue reading this story. Please review! Tell me your comments - probably they will give my mood back when I'm in writer's block. Tell me what you think about how the story is going so far. :)


	11. Chapter 11

**THE PRISON**

**CHAPTER 11 : BALANARS**

* * *

"Now, before continuing about Skipper's treachery, we need to make you talk first. I need information, you know."

As Carl approached Buck, suddenly - BAM! - the door behind them breached open. Carl turned to see who has disturbed his fun. To his surprise, two of his prisoners had escaped from their cell. But he grinned and glanced back to Buck, whose eyes were widen in shock.

"Captain! What the heck are you doing with that traitor?!" Buck shouted.

"Now you see that I'm right, don't you? I - " said Carl.

"Whatever you just heard from this disgusting puffin, it ain't right," Hans interupted. "I'm on your side, sir, ready to serve."

"You stand no chance now, Carl. Surrender and we won't hurt you too much," Skipper declared.

"Ah," Carl looked back to Buck. "But you forget that I still have an ace card here,"

Skipper cursed to himself. Carl was still holding the solder, and Buck was still tied to the chair.

"Back off or I will kill Special Agent Buck Rockgut!"

"Whatever you're going to do, boys, do it quick," said Buck, as the solder was brought closer to his chest.

Hans looked like wasn't going to step back. But Skipper knew that Buck was in serious danger. Carl could do anything to his hostage.

"I said back off!" Carl repeated.

"You can't kill him." said Skipper finally. He decided to see how far he could push back. "Buck is your last playable card. If you kill him, then nothing else can prevent us from breaking your neck."

"That's true, Captain. But I have no worry to die - after I kill him."

"Here's the deal : you let Buck go with us, without being hurt, and we'll just lock you here without being hurt too,"

"Don't push your luck too much, Skipper. I'm not a type of person who likes to compromise. Back off from that door and let me reach the lift."

"Well then," Skipper shrugged. "Let him pass, Hans."

Hans stared him questioningly but stayed silent. They both walked backwards few steps. They were in a long, narrow corridor with blood spread here and there, some were old and had dried while others were newly made and fresh from the crabs who were the guardsmen and now were lying around, not moving. The two prisoners fought their way here.

Carl burned the ropes which tied Buck to the chair but kept the ones bounding his flippers. Then Carl forced him to stand up and walk towards the door. The solder was held beside his head, ready to pierce into his skull if he started doing something annoying, while Carl's left flipper was holding his neck tight so he couldn't run.

Buck remained silent, but his gaze was on Skipper's. Buck and Carl had walked several steps now, and Skipper with Hans had almost reached the lift at the end of the corridor.

"This place is too narrow for you to reach the lift without getting too close to us, don't you think?" Hans said.

Maybe Carl had just realized about that, too. "You two use the lift first and go wherever you want. Leave us here."

"Sure," Skipper nodded, three times. He was still looking to Buck's eyes.

Unexpectedly, Buck smashed the solder-holding flipper quick enough with his tied flippers, just in time before the torture tool touched his head - Buck could feel the high temperature just a millimeter from his head however - and before Carl could do something, Skipper had jumped and kicked him away.

"Hans, take care of Buck!" Skipper commanded. Hans immediately started to lease the tie as Skipper charged onwards to face Carl, who had thrown back two or three meters but now is ready for the real fight.

Skipper punched him on his face but he dodged, and hit Skipper's tummy hardly. While Skipper was recovering from the pain, Carl spent no time to punch him again, and again, but at the third effort Skipper dodged and kicked his tummy. He punched again, but Carl took a faster time to counter attack. Skipper had expected this and blocked the hit, caught his flipper and threw him onto the wall - face, or actually, beak, came in contact first. Carl fell to the floor. Skipper stood above him - and fell as the puffin's feet swept his own. Carl jumped onto him but Skipper kicked him away just in time. Carl threw back to the floor and Skipper got up, jumped to the wall, his feet sprang there perfectly like what he had trained for years, and hit Carl's neck with the side of his flipper. Carl, who was just getting up, fell again. They wrestled for some time and ended, since Carl was pretty good in torturing but definitely not that good in hand-to-hand combat, with Skipper's victory. Carl fainted after receiving punches, smashes, kicks, and throws.

"Better if you explain now, Captain, why on earth are you with this puffin?" Buck asked, referring to Hans.

Before Skipper neither Hans answered, they were interupted by a sudden sound of a siren. The lamps in that place suddenly turned red.

"Alert : Balanars are being activated. Alert : Balanars are being activated." said the warning system through speakers on the ceiling.

"What are 'Balanars'?" Skipper asked Hans.

Then he knew that those Balanars must be something really terrible as he saw Hans' face went pale.

"I - I can't believe this... He must be crazy... Well, he _is_ crazy..."

"What do you mean? Explain to me what is going on!" Buck angered that no one even answered his question.

"B-Balanars are Blowhole's experiment. He is a genius, you all know, pitifully he's evil. He modified the diabologizer by adding a microbe that can infect brain and control the infected. The infected will always hunger to eat fresh flesh, and drink blood. That's because the microbe needs blood to stay survive. He used many prisoners for this experiment."

"You mean, he's making zombie?" Skipper asked.

"Yeah, that's right. The 'zombies' were held in special rooms. But now, it looks like they have been freed."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

**A/N : Nah, I managed to type this chapter with my phone and send it as an e-mail to my own e-mail address, so when I get to my laptop I can just format it a little then immediately update it.**

**I hope New York and all of the US East Coast will get back to normal state soon! I hope Central Park is alright! Jesus blesses you all there...**

**Anyway, thanks for your patience for this story. Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE PRISON**

**CHAPTER 12 : THE TRUTH**

* * *

Dusty. That was the first thing that came to their mind when they looked into the ventilation system. They had moved up to the upper floor using the lift, and Hans had an idea to move through the ventilation system to avoid contact with Balanars. So they climbed up and opened the trapdoor at the ceiling of the lift, and here they were facing the narrow hole.

"Well, we've got no other choice, if Hans keeps insisting that we must not come across the zombies," Skipper shrugged. "You lead the way to the exit, Hans."

"Wait a sec," said Hans. "We can't leave yet. Once the mega-diabologizer is finished, you know where Blowhole will use it first. We have to destroy it."

"He's right," said Buck. After being told about the situation completely, he decided to come along with Hans - after some arguments, of course. However he still hadn't trusted him yet.

"Alright. Hans, you lead the way." Skipper commanded.

Hans nodded and got into the ventilation, followed by Skipper and then Buck.

.

They crawled on dust; not as much as Skipper expected at first, as the air current inside it had brought most dust with it. Also the air current, was heavier than Skipper expected.

The farther they went, the heavier the air current was. Also cooler.

"We're getting closer. They need to cool down the high temperature of the machine they're working on, that's why it's pretty cold here." explained Hans. "Good side of Balanars appearance is, all crews should have been evacuated. So we don't have to fight down there."

"Yes, we don't have to fight 'living beings' down there," said Skipper sarcastically.

"Don't worry; mega-diabologizer is an important project. Blowhole wouldn't take the risk to let those zombies touch it. The laboratory should be locked." said Hans.

.

Finally, after some crawlings and turnings on crossings, they stopped on a ventilation hole. The air was enough to make everybody shivers. Hans opened the frame.

"We get down here. This must be the laboratory, if I remember it well. The diabologizer is kept in a room just next to the lab. We only need to destroy the controller and the database in the lab," he said.

Skipper observed the lab below them. "Seems empty. But watch out for traps."

He jumped down and quickly got to his fighting trestle, looking around. Hans and Buck joined a moment later.

The laboratory itself was actually small in size, computers were lined up on both sides with large monitors covering the walls. Skipper was facing the North wall which had a locked iron door - the only way to access this lab normally, while his teammates were on his back.

"...Skipper,"

The Captain turned around. Buck was seeing in awe - the part of the laboratory that was blocked and separated from the rest of the lab with a thick glass wall. Inside it, an enormous strange-shaped machine stood. The machine has a broad barrel, something like on tanks.

"That is the diabologizer," Hans reported. He walked to a computer and turned it on. "I'll make that thing get overloaded and destroy itself; after it, we'll destroy everything here."

"Buck, go assist him if he need some help." Skipper ordered. "I will check around a little bit."

He slided to the iron door. It was locked, but he could still hear something behind it. That was... footsteps. Soft and slow, nearly unlistenable unless your ears are trained enough to hear even the slightest voice.

"Enemies ahead!" Skipper whispered harshly to the boys.

"It must be the balanars. They can't come in." Hans replied without turning his glance from the monitor.

"Why are you so sure? They can break in through the door anytime!" said Buck while he was also busy with another com.

"Impossible. The door is designed to be very strong. Blowhole isn't a total idiot - letting the mindless creatures messing up his masterpiece." Hans added - not fully concerned to the threat. "Just guard the door. And don't be too noisy - balanars are attracted to lights, noises, and blood scents."

Skipper smacked his forehead. "Why on earth didn't you tell us earlier?!"

"... not a big trouble, is it?"

"It can be a trouble for us - don't you realize? We're hanging around through the vents. You both still have blood smells on your bodies." said Buck.

"Ah, you're right..." Hans trailed off. "Just... Just let me finish this first! After it, we'll talk,"

Skipper was going to say something but Buck talked immediately, "Yeah, our first priority now is destroying that thing."

"Fine, finish your job, I'll guard the door."

Just after he said that, a loud bang surprised them all. Followed by more bangs and scratching, like something sharp being hit to a metal.

"They came from behind the door!"

"Buy us some time, Captain!"

Skipper looked around. 'It would be much easier if Rico is here...' he thought as he waddled to the wall beside him and took two metal pipes leaned there along with several iron boxes - probably the unused parts for the diabologizer. He quickly came back to the door then wedged it with the heaviest boxest to prevent the door from opening, in case if the balanars came in large number and the door couldn't hold them for too long. He let himself wielding the pipes, one in each flipper.

.

Suddenly the room was lit up by a pale gleam.

"Greetings, pain-gu-ins,"

Skipper turned around. The monitor was showing the one-eyed dolphin.

"What did you do, Hans?" Buck asked suspiciously.

"It-it wasn't me, I tried to charge the diabologizer with excessive voltage and suddenly that happened!" Hans shrugged.

Skipper ignored them. He looked to the monitor. "Where are you, sea-mammal? Too afraid to come up in real?"

"If you watch this video, Skipper, it means you're on effort to sabotage my project." said the dolphin again. "And if you asked 'where am I', I am at a very far place by the moment. And if you asked if I do this because I'm afraid of you, the answer is no. I am not afraid of you. I am afraid to... my own creation. I believe that my puffin friend has told you about it."

Skipper immediately glared to Hans. "What does he mean by 'my puffin friend', Hans?"

Blowhole coughed slightly. "He is a double-agent, if you haven't figured it out. Yes, he is, Skipper!" He grinned evilly.

"He is lying -"

Blowhole next words stopped Hans. "He trapped you, Skipper. Since you're caught, he already worked for me again. And he brings you here with anyone there - if there is any - so you can witness the power of my new diabologizer by yourself!" he laughed with his typical tone.

"Heah!"

Hans shouted as he hit Buck's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Skipper cursed. How could he knock down Buck with only one hit?

"... I trusted you, Hans!"

"Sorry, Captain. It's all only about money, and a little urge to feel the victory over my frienemy," Hans grinned, setting his fighting trestle.

"Now if you don't mind, I want to see you fight against my new security system - balanars. Thank you for activating them for me. I'll watch you through the CCTV! Once you're dying, I'll control the diabologizer to shoot you - yes, the real controller is here! You'll feel your soul being twisted, darkened, angered, suffered! Hahahaahahaha!" with the final laugh, the monitor turned off.

"Before you face the balanars, I'll - argh!"

A foot swept him down, and a hard hit landed on his neck. Buck Rockgut stood over him. "Just because I'm old, doesn't mean that you can take me down with that sissy-flippy punch!"

"Buck? I'm glad you're still with me!" said Skipper, relieved that he at least had a reliable teammate to escape this situation... which was made by his own stupid decision. _Why on earth did I trust him? He is a traitor... Something's wrong within me..._

"Yes son," replied Buck. "But I think I have the right to say, 'I've told ya!'"

Skipper sighed. "Yeah, Buck. You're right. I cannot believe this... I thought he was on our side... He got me,"

"You didn't listen to your gut! My gut says he's a threat even after you both saved me from that lunatic puffin!"

"No, Buck, this is weird but -"

A loud bang disturbed their conversation.

The door had been breached open.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

**A/N : **Nah, I've managed to pass my exams and now I'm in holiday for around two weeks. Sorry if there are grammar or spelling mistakes - I worked this at 3 AM... I also WARN you - I will change the rating to M due to the violence at the next chapter.

I would also express my deepest condolence over the incident in Newton, Connecticut. May the victims rest in peace, and may Jesus Christ strengthen the family they left.


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N**_ : I **warn** you, this chapter will be filled with violence actions and gore. I cancel the rating increase because my friend told me that this is just a 'light gore', and I have the same opinion with him. It's more like T+ instead of M. But I'd like to hear your opinion if you think this should be rated M. Thank you for your attention, and thank you for the reviews! :D Now, let the story continues...

* * *

**THE PRISON**

**CHAPTER 13 : THE LAST STAND**

* * *

The iron door was broken, and blood-covered hands tried to get rid of the iron boxes that Skipper put.

"Give me the pipes! Then escape to the vent with that puffin!" Buck ordered and step forward to the door, leaving the unconscious Hans.

"Wait, are you going to - "

"Just give me those pipes! You can't climb up with them in your flippers! It's an order!" Buck yelled harshly. "Anyway you can just throw that puffin up into the vent," he added.

Skipper, as he had to obey his superior, handed over the pipes. Then he turned around - only to see Hans had vanished. "Sweet mother McArthur! Where is he?!"

"He's really good in acting huh? Really good."

The last iron box had been throw aside. Seeing those bloody hands was horrifying enough to make them shiver, but what they saw now was unbelievable, maybe enough to stop the heartbeat of the weaks. Even Skipper would swear that his blood froze for a moment, as he had never seen anything like that in his life.

Those balanars, they had the hands of human, or actually something like the hands of human, as they were nearly unrecognizable - covered with eerie, deep scars; and the bloody nails had grown long and sharp. But their bodies... their bodies were full with rotten scars, and various in form, mostly had penguin's bodies, some were puffins, and those hands were sewed cruelly at the places where you would expect their flippers. Skipper couldn't - and didn't want to - guess where Blowhole took those hands but he knew that those bodies belong to Carl's unfortunate prisoners... And there were around 50 of them coming fast.

Buck smashed away a balanar puffin. "Go now Captain!"

The next balanar along with the others behind tried to scratch him, but Buck smashed the pipes again against the attacker then swiftly rotated and smashed a balanar - which nearly squeezed his neck - using the acceleration to increase the impact. The balanar was thrown back, crushed onto the others.

Suddenly the pipe on his left flipper was grabbed away.

"Sorry Buck, I need to stand against your order,"

"Captain!"

"What? You want to be killed in honorable mission?" Skipper gave sarcasm while dodging the balanar in front of him. Then he maneuvered to hit its neck. "Sorry Buck, but I don't want to let you become hero alone!"

Buck himself was already busied again by counter-attacking the incoming assault. "I just - want to - accomplish my mission!"

"I haven't - " Skipper jumped backwards to evade being trapped in crowd, by the same time crushed an enemy's head. " - finish my mission also!"

Buck swing around and elbowed a zombified penguin behind him, then somersaulted backwards too. "Whatever. Do what you want then."

The balanars started to surround them again, only to have their body smashed or kicked, but that wasn't enough to finish them off. Balanars fallen and thrown away started to get back to their feet again, some were crawling, scratching, now even more blood - coming from the new wounds - covered their bodies. Putrid smell intoxicated Skipper. His head started to be dizzy because of smelling the unpleasant odor, at the same time he had to move fast to avoid getting cut apart by his surrounding while concentrating to seek gap to counter-attack. Slowly but surely, his stamina was depleting. His breathing became fast, then soon uncontrollable. A sharp nail successfully sliced his right flipper. Skipper hissed then quickly grabbed that hand and threw the balanar around, knocking everything on its way.

Noisy rough steps echoed in the corridor while they were fighting for their lives. More was coming.

"Doing alright, Buck?" he shouted.

Skipper waited for answer while keep smashing the balanars. But he heard nothing except grunts. He cursed. "Buck?!"

"I'm okay, son!" finally he heard Buck's harsh voice. Then he realized that actually Buck had stepped forward, taunting most of the balanars to him.

"Heck, Buck, what are you doing there?" Skipper said as he rushed to him. Much to his surprise, several balanars climbed the crowd and jumped into the center - where Buck was supposedly located. Shocked, but Skipper immediately took more boxes and computers to block the entrance first - couldn't risk letting more these abominations come. Adrenaline rushed in his blood. "HOLD ON, BUCK!"

After it he threw some CPUs towards the crowd, trying to attract them. He grabbed another CPU and crushed it to a nearby balanar. Now half of them came to Skipper.

Changing his weapon back to the pipe, Skipper continued by slashing and smashing his way to Buck. Some attacks passed his defense and pierced him but he didn't really care. Blood sprayed around - he wasn't really sure whose blood is it - some had hit his left eye, half-blinding him. He got into a rampage and literally destroyed every bone of his enemies on each hit. By doing so, perhaps they wouldn't able to rise back again even if they hadn't really been killed.

"Skipper!" he heard Buck's shouting.

He batted another balanar and let the creature fell flat on the ground, leaning on his blood-covered pipe, breathing heavily. The last balanar stood next to him, claws ready to rip him apart, only an inch away to do so. Skipper was just about to raise his pipe when a pair of flipper twisted those hands and threw the balanar away.

"... Not bad, huh?" Buck stated. Skipper stared the old penguin. He was full with bleedings, mostly only blisters but the amount of bloody deep holes couldn't be ignored. He was pale, still trying to control his breath. And out of sudden, he dropped and lie on the red crimson floor, closing his eyes. "... Didn't intend to make you worry back there... I should've got them down all alone... Shouldn't risk a cupcake's life..."

Skipper sighed. "... Still taking me as a cupcake?"

"... You can't obey order, can you?"

Couldn't hold back a smile, Skipper snorted.

Skipper looked to the mega-diabologizer. He realized a sound of low hum was coming from there, and seemingly evil violet sparks were at the muzzle of that thing. Blowhole had turned on the machine, looked like it was on charging phase. How long it would take, Skipper had no idea. By the way, claws were already scratching the heavy metal boxes from behind.

"Looks like we've got the second round, Buck,"

"Well," Buck cursed before continuing, "You still can escape through the vent, kid. Go. I think I can't make it,"

"Negative, Buck. I will never ever leave a man behind. Besides, you know you can't swim alone."

Buck took another long breath. "... That young Private won't be happy to see you back in a burial chest."

Skipper subsided. It was a very long day, he even didn't have a time to really think about his team. He had promised to come back.

"I won't be happy to see you back in burial chest, too," he finally replied. "Leaving a teammate to die would create an incurable wound within you. experience has taught me,"

Buck sighed. The blockade on the entrance had been destroyed. Even larger amount of them rushed in. High pitched hoarse cries and moans filled the room. Skipper caught a glimpse of General Brian between them, now a mindless and ruthless strange creature. It makes you sick, knowing you have to fight someone close, who has sacrificed himself for you. Skipper held his weapon tight.

Maybe he could just escape and leave Buck alone, possibly to die, and then return with a full army to destroy this base. But he couldn't let Buck die, and he knew nothing about the building structure. He didn't know where the escape route was. The possibility was, he'd end up cornered by the balanars. He could just follow his gut, and right now his gut was telling him to protect Buck.

So that's what he would do.

The humming sound at the background was getting louder. The charging phase is almost finished, huh? Hopefully there's still time to destroy it.

_Forgive me if I can't fulfill my promise, boys._

Skipper approached the balanars and battle them - this time, alone.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N : Once again, thank you very much for your reviews! :D

More than 100 reviews, I'm so glad and grateful for your continuity support!


	14. Chapter 14

**THE PRISON**

CHAPTER 14 : END GAME

* * *

Skipper approached the balanars - this time, alone.

He blocked the first attack and smashed the first balanar aside. The second one. The third. A claw glided onto his chest. He jumped backwards, but sadly, his tiredness had slowed his reaction a bit. The fourth was pushed back. The fifth. Apparently the earlier balanars had joined into the crowd again.

The sixth got its hands broken before being thrown. The seventh received a hard smash on its face.

The crowd was starting to surround Skipper. The Captain backed off and stepped on his dying comrade's pipe. He swang his weapon to hit a pair of bloody hands to change its direction away, then using his foot he threw the pipe below him into the air - so his left flipper could quickly grab it and banged it onto the head of the next attacker. He stepped back a bit more, swinging his double pipe around. Now Buck's body was right behind him. He couldn't go anywhere anymore.

Minute by minute passed. He was trapped in the crowd now. He tried to keep some space so he could freely move his body to counter-attack, but slowly the space was narrowing.

Skipper felt his wounds sore and burning painfully. His head was throbbing. Claw was everywhere, mostly had made its away to spoil even more of his blood. He also heard Buck moaned in torment. Both of them was apparently getting fever. Skipper had predicted that they would get infected too, but totally didn't expect that the effect would come this fast.

The humming sound of the mega-diabologizer was very loud now, ready to fire at anytime.

Skipper kept struggling to fight back. Yes, he believed already that this was the game over. No, even at the face of the death, you should never expect him to give up. At least he wanted to die in honor. Hopefully, he and his comrade would be remembered that way.

"Haaah!" Skipper let out a war cry and crushed the feet of a balanar and kicked him away. Another nails were buried deep into his body from behind. Skipper turned around and smashed even more harder to the owner of those nails.

"Don't bother him when you still have ME standing here!" Skipper pushed those who surrounded Buck and beat them. Ironically, one of them was General Brian. Skipper had no choice. He wasn't his superior any longer - at this moment it was just a dead being. The soul of General Brian wouldn't mind anyway.

One of them successfully grabbed him. He was going to retaliate but too late. This time, he was the one who got smashed to the ground, next to Buck. They were kicked and overwhelmed...

"_Skippah! Get up!_"

A flash memory of his team gave him his last power. He raged and struggled.

And somehow he could still prevent those undead from eating them alive. The Captain batted clawing hands away from him and Buck.

But the time had came. A loud explosion echoed, the glass wall was broken into pieces, balanars were thrown by the explosive-wave. The mega-diabologizer had fired. Suddenly he felt so sleepy. He couldn't lift his flippers any longer, so he let them fell. He took a long breath and closed his eyes. He heard another explosion, and maybe, just maybe, the building was collapsing. He didn't think about it for too long. Just before he completely lost his consciousness, he was remembering his comrades.

* * *

Ah, finally. Bright light. Heaven? No, they always say you can't feel any hurt in the Holy Kingdom. My body feels like I was just hit by a train right now.

"SKIPPAH! Guys, he's awake!"

That British accent. Private? What the heck are you doing here?

"Ski-pper!" Now that was Rico's. I can't see anything clearly. That's annoying. But looks like Private and Rico - I can see his mohawk - are rushing to me.

"Hold on, boys, he needs to recover. Let me take a look at him."

"Boys?" I finally find my strength to speak. My throat is sore like I haven't drink anything for years.

"Yes, Skipper, we are here," I hear Kowalski replied while doing something with my flipper. His voice was trembling a little.

"You guys are alright? I feel like we've been separated for so long."

"Yes, we are, sir. Don't worry,"

"Where are we?"

"Hospital, sir. After the Denmark mission, our government insisted that - whoa, easy, Skipper!"

When he mentioned 'Denmark', everything has happened comes into my mind, all at once. I get up spontaneously, my head beat painfully, to be put back on the bed by my second-in-command. Although my sight has returned to nearly normal, my body stays the same.

"Can you explain what happened, soldier?"

"Well," Kowalski paused. I can see behind him Private and Rico are sitting on a bench, staring worriedly. I smile to them. "I'm okay," I said.

"After Buck was caught, our chopper tried to follow where he was taken to, but we failed as they started shooting us. We missed our chance. In despair, we stayed within U.S Embassy while trying to find out what to do next. And to our surprise, the next day, Denmark government informed us that they received a contact from you, asking for - "

"Wait. From me?"

"Um, yes, sir. At least we think that it was you. The secret pass code was only known by General Brian and few others who were involved within the mission. So we assumed that you're the sender."

"So, what did I ask for?"

"You asked for air support on the coordinate that you gave. That was Blowhole's secret base. You also mentioned that friendly units were near range so if the bomb missed, you and Buck could be killed, too..."

"Does Buck survive? Where's he?" I asked immediately. My blood rushed while I'm waiting for answer.

"He's alive, Skipper. He's in the room next door. But he hasn't regained his consciousness since that day..."

Buck survives! I can still consider it as a good news. "How long has it been?"

"Buck and You were in comma state for a year already. That's why we are so worried about you all," Kowalski's voice trembled again. My eyes are widen and my beak drops open. That's quite long.

I collect myself back up and asked Kowalski to continue.

"So the air support was sent. But based on the report, when they reached the location, a small part of the building exploded from the inside, which later known caused by the destruction of the diabologizer."

So that machine was destroyed.

"We went there ASAP, and we found you and Buck dying on a nearly collapsed floor. That was a depressing moment. We immediately evacuated you and tried everything we could to help before the chopper reached a hospital,"

Now I can see Private is sobbing. That must be a very sad memory. Rico's trying to comfort our young soldier. "Private. Private." I called him, weakly. In my head, I cursed myself for that. I should be heard as usual. "Everything's fine. Don't worry. I'm okay, see?"

He nodded. Kowalski hasn't finished the story so I return to him.

"After you were taken care in Denmark for few days, our government asked to send you both back to U.S. So here we are now - in the top-secret hospital of penguin. The mission is accomplished. Let them take care for the rest of the problem."

"What about Blowhole? And Hans? And I think Buck and I got infected by some sort of dangerous microbe..."

"Yeah, the doctors also talked about that. My body-scanner device also reported about a seemingly mutated microbe inside you both. I was freaked out a little by this fact, but so far, a high dose of penicillin can be a solution. Thanks God the infection state was only at the very first phase. I can't imagine how's it gonna be if it had reached the next phase..."

"The microbe doesn't spread, does it?"

"No, the governments have anticipated that."

"And Blowhole?"

"We found him tied up, fainted, in the other room. He's imprisoned now. But we didn't find Hans, though we saw many hints of his appearance there."

So... well, okay, I'm not completely sure what was going on actually. But it's over already. Now I really need to sleep again, my body is weakened heavily just because of talking. I'll get things settled when I'm ready.

"Okay... I'm going to sleep again now, boys. Maybe you can watch for Buck now."

"Affirmative, sir."

I smile to them as they waddle to the door. I replied Rico's wave, and after I hear the door is closed, I close my eyes. For a second, at the corner of my eye, on the table there, I see presents from guys at Central Park.

Looks like things are really going to be back normal soon.

* * *

Midnight. I know that from the darkness of the room. I am awoken by a stinging pain on my chest. My sight is blur at first, but when that something that stabbed me is pulled back, I get my visual back. A puffin in white robe stands beside me. He puts the needle into a case. God, that was NEEDLE! But I'm too weak to do anything. All that I can do is whisper to him, "What did you inject into me?"

I regretted that decision the next second. He is _not_ a doctor. Then who is he? What is he doing to me? My head says he's a threat, but I know he isn't.

He is surprised by the fact that I'm awake and jumped a bit. He let out a sigh and says, "Your daily antibiotic dose, sir."

That Danish accent.

"I also gave you a shot of anaesthetic. You'll be back to sleep soon," he added.

He starts leaving but I grab his flipper. I'm starting to feel sleepy again.

"You're not going anywhere, Hans."

He doesn't answer.

"Seriously, what was that?" I ask again. I can't let him do any more evil plan. Somebody has to catch him.

"Excuse me, but I need to take care of Buck now." he said.

He shakes off my flipper, and I fall to deep slumber.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N :

YAY! I've passed the mid-term exams! I was in the mood to continue this story - thanks to my friends who keeps forcing me to update. I'm once again sorry for months without update.

I know I made many grammar mistakes, but I learn from them although just a bit. Now, if you don't mind, I want you to hint my mistakes in the part of Skipper's POV in this chapter. I'll try to be better next time. :)

And, this is not the last chapter if you think so. The next chapter will be the **finale**. If you're confused with the story now, everything will be clear soon. ^^

Please review! And perhaps, share the story. :)


	15. Chapter 15 - Ode for the Shadow

**THE PRISON**

CHAPTER 15 : Ode for the Shadow

* * *

"He is lying -"

Blowhole next words stopped Hans. "He trapped you, Skipper. Since the day you're caught, he already worked for me again. And he brings you here with anyone there - if there is any - so you can witness the power of my new diabologizer by yourself!" he laughed with his typical tone.

_'This mammal is so untrustworthy.'_

"Heah!"

Hans shouted as he hit Buck's neck, knocking him unconscious.

Skipper cursed. How could he knock down Buck with only one hit?

"... I trusted you, Hans!"

"Sorry, Captain. It's all only about money, and a little urge to feel the victory over my frienemy," Hans grinned, setting his fighting trestle. _'That mammal can't stop talking when he's got the upper hand. It won't last long, however.'_ thought Hans when Blowhole continued his speech. _'For now, I'll just play along.'_

"Before you face the balanars, I'll - argh!"

A foot swept Hans down, and a hard hit landed on his neck. Buck Rockgut stood over him. "Just because I'm old, doesn't mean that you can take me down with that sissy-flippy punch!"

"Buck? I'm glad you're still with me!" said Skipper.

_'This old man... I'm starting to worry that I've really knocked him off.'_

Buck and Skipper was discussing about Hans treachery while Hans pretended to be fainted.

_'It's my time.'_

Hans got up quietly, jumped to the wall and into the vent.

He crawled again, this time as fast as he could. He could hear the sound of battle below while he was there.

_'They'll last the first wave. I have no time for explanation -they won't believe me anyway.'_

He reached a stair leading to the surface of the upper floor. He opened the frame and jumped out. That was the main lab. And there he was, the sea mammal, watching his nemesis fighting for life in the screen.

"I've expected your arrival, Hans." the dolphin said without turning around.

"I wonder why you changed the plan. I thought my mission was only to bring Skipper there, and then you'd bring me out of the place."

"You're out of that place now."

"Because I know my way around the vent system. If not, you'd leave me dead along with Skipper. It's out of our deal."

Finally the dolphin turned around to see his guest. "I am no fool."

"You aren't." Hans replied.

"You're no ordinary special agent. You're a NOC. You send information of everything here not only to General Brian, but also to Central Intelligence of Denmark. Right?"

"Since I've reached the final phase of this mission, I have no problem hiding anything anymore. You're wrong; I ain't a NOC. But I'm indeed more than just a special agent. And yes, I'm not interested with your money when you asked my assistance again as Skipper showed up. I know Skipper isn't stupid, so I know your intention to get information from overhearing our conversations will never be reached. And finally, my mission is to gather information about you and your contacts then sabotage your project."

"I wonder why you took so long, while you had many chances to take me down. Perhaps you don't really have to involve Skipper into this." said Blowhole. He pushed a button on his vehicle, then suddenly the walls of the room revealed laser guns pointing to Hans.

"As I said, I'm gathering information. Skipper's involvement is out of my expectations, but it's a pleasant surprise. His appearance gave me one more chance to get into your organization again, to catch some loose ends." Hans replied calmly. "For example, watch what I'm going to do."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I have no time for your bluffing. See you," Blowhole grinned evilly and punched another button. The laser guns shot. Hans had expected this and jumped at the right time. He landed behind a computer and reached under the desk to take something, then jumped away again from another shoot and landed behind another desk. He was holding a remote. The laser guns already took their aim again, so Hans pushed the only button on the remote.

He smiled as he heard the explosions. He stood up; expecting Blowhole's shocked expression, but the evil doctor only looked at him with flat face.

"I had my time planting C4s in each of your defense system here. I hid the remote there," Hans pointed the desk where he took his remote. "You should punish your crab for being unaware about this."

"So, what are you going to do now? I believe that you didn't have enough time to make another surprise for me." asked Blowhole.

"You're right. Actually, I'm planning to capture you by myself." said Hans, now getting into his fighting trestle.

Blowhole laughed. "You? Alone?"

"Yes." the puffin jumped to him all in sudden. Hans punched him, rolled over when Blowhole dodged it, and quickly kicked him, punched, twice, kicked again and turned around quickly for another hard punch - all could be dodged or blocked by Blowhole. The last attack ended on Blowhole's right flipper, who immediately parried it while at the same time grabbed it, and threw Hans against the wall.

"Ouch." Blowhole commented. "You need to be faster if you want to save Skipper and his friend."

"Sure!" Hans took the monitor of a nearby computer and threw it to Blowhole. Taking advantage of the few seconds, he kicked Blowhole down as the dolphin was evading from the ranged attack. Blowhole was pounced by Hans, who spent no time to beat him. However, Blowhole could still block his attacks, forcing him to back away.

Blowhole used this moment to call his vehicle towards him, and while Hans was half way already from him, he got onto his vehicle and pressed a blue button. A static electric current covered him and Hans was thrown away upon touch.

The Danish coughed and moaned.

"Now it's my turn." Blowhole went to his desk in the lab. He took a laser handgun.

"My robotic eye really improves my sharpshooting ability, do you know?"

Despite the sore feeling inside him, Hans had to jump for cover if he still wanted to live. The desk where he hid got destroyed too, so he slid to the right-front desk. Avoiding another shot, he rolled to the left.

_'Three seconds. The gun needs three seconds to recharge.'_ his head concluded while he jumped to another place.

Hans waited for the next shot; then instead of searching for another hide, he slid beside the left wall, bounced when the next laser came, dashed on the wall for a double-jump - pitifully he landed a bit too far from where he wanted to - so he somersaulted on the ground, giving extra power on his flippers to jump farther, and a millisecond before Blowhole could pull the trigger thus stopping Hans from saving those that he left behind - the puffin kicked him down. The gun slipped away from Blowhole's grip.

They wrestled on the ground. Hans got the upper hand, but not for so long. Blowhole saw his gun not far from them. He grabbed it and took a quick shot.

But, although Blowhole had deathly aiming ability, Hans wouldn't be Hans if years of training and doing missions didn't affect his awareness in fight. In quick reflex he stepped on Blowhole's flipper, the shot missed a centimeter from his head, and then he punched hardly on the robotic eye of his enemy. Blowhole cried in pain; Hans took his time to prepare his final blow.

Blowhole was silenced immediately.

"Perhaps he'll feel better in this state, after what I did to his eye." Hans chuckled.

But he had no time to celebrate his victory. He slid to the main computer. The mega-diabologizer had entered its final phase. He was busied typing things into the controller for a minute, after it he opened the port for internet connection. He typed an IP address to connect to the Central Intelligence of Denmark, along with the password, and then sent the message :

'REQUESTING FOR AIR SUPPORT ON THIS COORDINATE: 53°03′N 12°40′E. DO NOT MISS. ALLIED UNITS ARE NEAR RANGE.'

"Now, it's the time to take care of you." said Hans. He grabbed some long cables and tied Blowhole onto a chair.

"And now, I need your antidotes..." Hans muttered.

He went back to the computer, typed a some codes, then a secret safe came out from the wall. He opened the safe and took all the three vials in it.

Time to escape.

Hans took a final glance to the monitor to see Skipper struggling to fight another horde.

Hold on, Captain. Your help is on its way.

* * *

There he was. Standing at the edge of that clearing where Blowhole's base was located. Now the base was ruined here and there, and smokes were rising to the reddish sky of sunset.

The chopper that brought Skipper together with Buck had just flown away. Two chopper stayed there, while the passengers - which consisted of soldiers and experts - had entered the ruined building to do things they needed to do. Several armed puffins were guarding the outside, but bushes kept him concealed from their sight.

"You need to kill those penguins."

Hans' heart jumped a little when that voice came from behind him very suddenly, while the distance between him and the speaker was heard close. He didn't feel his appearance aura, neither heard him coming.

However, he recognized the voice quick enough. He didn't bother to turn around. "I wondered where our units were."

"You should be grateful that we took care of those crabs and treacherous puffins. I've told you that you'd be alone in this mission."

"I acquired the antidote. Sir."

"I can see them in your flippers."

"I will use two of them for Skipper and Buck. Then the last one is going to be extracted so I can get more."

"You don't have to do that. All you need is to kill them and burn their bodies into ashes. The microbe will be killed immediately."

Hans sighed. Now several stars had appeared on the western sky. Birds had returned to their nests. Except these flightless birds, of course.

The male puffin behind him chuckled. "I'm not serious, soldier. For this time, you may do whatever you want."

Hans didn't reply. It was - or at least, he thought it was - enough to show his gratitude.

"You have to go now if you want the antidote to work. But first, we must do something to treat your wounds."

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

I opened my briefcase and put the needle back. Then I took the other one containing the cure for the infection.

I've been doing this for a year already. The microbe is more dangerous than I thought. But, after more than fifty two shots of the antidote, and many more shots of the penicillin – of which I don't know the precise amount – finally the infection is completely cured. Still, their bodies need some more time to recover. But I'm so glad to hear that Skipper has regained his consciousness. It's faster than anybody's expectations.

I was giving his last portion of the antidote when he whispered.

"What did you inject into me?"

I was silenced for few seconds.

"Your daily antibiotic dose, sir,". The best response I could think of. "I also gave you a shot of anesthetic. You'll be back to sleep soon,"

Time to leave. I made my first step to escape this place when he stopped me by grabbing my flipper.

"You're not going anywhere, Hans."

Nah. He remembers my voice - well, of course he does.

"Seriously, what was that?" he asked me again. He's going to sleep soon.

"Excuse me, but I need to take care of Buck now." I said. No need to explain. Yet.

I shook off his flipper, and he fell asleep. I made my way to the door and sighed once I'm outside. Half in relief, half in a strange feeling...

"I need to ask you something. They don't know anything about our organization, do they?"

I closed the door behind me. "No, they don't, Sir."

"Good."

I went to the next room where Buck is sleeping.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N** : FINALLY! The story ends here. I hope you loved the story. Please point any grammar mistake in this chapter if you have the time to do it, so I can fix it and the chapter will be more enjoyable to read.

And for that coordinate, I'm even not sure if that's a forest. I'm terribly sorry to the people who lives there for using it. XD

I will disappear from FFn for a while, maybe I'll just publish short stories, as I need to focus with something else at this moment. ^^

And I saw a request on Skipper Belmont's account to write an one-shot. Sure, I'll work on it ASAP.

I'd like to thank everybody who has read this story until the very end, and also more to those who has reviewed. Thank you very much! :D

Please, review, and maybe share this story. ^^

See you later!


End file.
